wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Song Titles/Gallery
ABC For Kids: Live in Concert (1992) Singin'intheBathtub-ConcertTitle.jpg|Singin' In The Bathtub JollityFarm-ConcertTitle.jpg|Jollity Farm TheHokeyPokey-ConcertTitle.jpg|The Hokey Pokey InsectsandBugs-ConcertTitle.jpg|Insects And Bugs ICanDoMagic-ConcertTitle.jpg|I Can Do Magic JellybeanJar-ConcertTitle.jpg|Jellybean Jar Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar-ConcertTitle.jpg|Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star RuftyTufty-ConcertTitle.jpg|Rufty Tufty HopTuNaa-ConcertTitle.jpg|Hop Tu Naa HereComesABear-ConcertTitle.jpg|Here Comes A Bear DancingRide-ConcertTitle.jpg|Dancing Ride OkkiTokkiUnga-ConcertTitle.jpg|Okki Tokki Unga DorothytheDinosaur-ConcertTitle.jpg|Dorothy The Dinosaur Rock-A-ByeYourBear-ConcertTitle.jpg|Rock-A-Bye Your Bear GetReadyToWiggle-ConcertTitle.jpg|Get Ready To Wiggle Wiggle Time (1993) GetReadyToWiggle-SongTitle.jpg|"Get Ready To Wiggle" HereComesaBear-SongTitle.jpg|"Here Comes a Bear" CaptainFeathersword-SongTitle.jpg|"Captain Feathersword" UncleNoah'sArkTitleCard.jpg|"Uncle Noah's Ark" ILoveItWhenItRains-SongTitle.jpg|"I Love It When It Rains" DorothyTheDinosaur-SongTitle.jpg|"Dorothy the Dinosaur" WheneverIHearThisMusic-SongTitle.jpg|"Whenever I Hear This Music" HenrytheOctopus-SongTitle.jpg|"Henry the Octopus" RockaByeYourBear-SongTitle.jpg|"Rockabye Your Bear" FruitSalad-SongTitle.jpg|"Fruit Salad" MarchingAlong-SongTitle.jpg|"Marching Along" Dorothy'sBirthdayParty-SongTitle.jpg|"Dorothy's Birthday Party" Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1997 and 1999) HaveaVeryMerryChristmasSongTitle.jpg|"Have a Very Merry Christmas" Wiggly,WigglyChristmasSongTitle.jpg|"Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" RudolfTheRed-NosedReindeer-SongTitle.jpg|"Rudolf The Red Nose Reindeer" RudolphtheRed-NosedReindeerFixed.jpg|Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer (UK) HereComesSantaClausSongTitle.jpg|"Here Comes Santa Claus" GoSantaGo-SongTitle.jpg|"Go Santa Go" DingDongMerrilyonHighSongTitle.jpg|"Ding Dong Merrily on High" ChristmasStar-SongTitle.jpg|"Christmas Star" UntoUs,ThisHolyNight-SongTitle.jpg|"Unto Us, This Holy Night" FelizNavidadSongTitle.jpg|"Felice Navidad" FelizNavidad-1999SongTitle.jpg|Re-release title card JingleBells-SongTitle.jpg|"Jingle Bells" ChristmasPicnicSongTitle.jpg|"Christmas Picnic" Let'sClapHandsForSantaClausSongTitle.jpg|"Let's Clap Hands For Santa Claus" Let'sClapHandsForSantaClaus-1999SongTitle.jpg|Re-release Henry'sChristmasDanceSongTitle.jpg|"Henry's Christmas Dance" Henry'sChristmasDance-1999SongTitle.jpg|Re-release title Jeff'sChristmasTuneSongTitle.jpg|"Jeff's Christmas Tune" Jeff'sChristmasTune-1999SongTitle.jpg|Jeff's Christmas Tune (re-release) It'saChristmasParty,ontheGoodshipFeatherswordSongTitle.jpg|"It's a Christmas Party, on the Goodship Feathersword" It'saChristmasParty,ontheGoodshipFeathersword-1999SongTitle.jpg|It's a Christmas Party On the Good Ship Feathersword (re-release) AwayinaManger-SongTitle.jpg|"Away in a Manger" WagsIsBouncingAroundtheChristmasTreeSongTitle.jpg|"Wags is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree" SilentNight-SongTitle.jpg|"Silent Night" WeWishYouaMerryChristmas-SongTitle.jpg|"We Wish You a Merry Christmas" WigglyChristmasMedley-Wiggly,WigglyChristmas1999SongTitle.jpg|Re-release Video: Wiggly Christmas Medley Wiggle Time (1998) GetReadyToWiggle-BallTitle.jpg|"Get Ready To Wiggle" HereComesABear-BallTitle.jpg|"Here Comes A Bear" CaptainFeathersword-BallTitle.jpg|"Captain Feathersword" UncleNoah'sArk-BallTitle.jpg|"Uncle Noah's Ark" Ponies-BallTitle.jpg|"Ponies" DorothyTheDinosaur-BallTitle.jpg|"Dorothy The Dinosaur" WheneverIHearThisMusic-BallTitle.jpg|"Whenever I Hear This Music" HenrytheOctopus-BallTitle.jpg|"Henry the Octopus" Rock-A-ByeYourBear-BallTitle.jpg|"Rock-A-Bye Your Bear" ILoveItWhenItRains-BallTitle.jpg|"I Love It When It Rains" QuackQuack-BallTitle.jpg|"Quack Quack" MarchingAlong-BallTitle.jpg|"Marching Along" Dorothy'sBirthdayParty-BallTitle.jpg|"Dorothy's Birthday Party" series 1.2.4 and 5. GetReadytoWiggleBanneronCaptainFeathersword'sPirateShip.jpg|Get Ready to Wiggle (from Zardo Zap) HereComesABear-BigRedCarBanner.jpg|Here Comes a Bear (from Zardo Zap) CaptainFeatherswordBanneronCaptainFeathersword'sPirateShip.jpg|Captain Feathersword (from Jeff the Mechanic) UncleNoah'sArkBanneronCaptainFeathersword'sPirateShip.jpg|Uncle Noah's Ark (from Anthony's Haircut) PoniesBanneronCaptainFeathersword'sPirateShip.jpg|Ponies (from Anthony's Friend) DorothytheDinosaurBanneronCaptainFeathersword'sPirateShip.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur (from The Wiggly Opera) WheneverIHearThisMusicBanneronCaptainFeathersword'sPirateShip.jpg|Whenever I Hear This Music (from Lilly) HenrytheOctopusBanneronCaptainFeathersword'sPirateShip.jpg|Henry the Octopus (from Murray's Shirt) Rock-A-ByeYourBear-BigRedCarBanner.jpg|Rock-A-Bye Your Bear (from Jeff the Mechanic) ILoveItWhenItRainsBanneronCaptainFeathersword'sPirateShip.jpg|I Love It When It Rains (from Building Blocks) QuackQuackBanneronCaptainFeathersword'sPirateShip.jpg|Quack Quack (from Building Blocks) Dorothy'sBirthdayParty-BigRedCarBanner.jpg|Dorothy's Birthday Party (from Anthony's Friend) Dorothy'sDancePartySongTitle.jpg|Dorothy's Dance Party (from The Party) OEpoeTookiTooki-SongTitle.jpg|O Epoe Tooki Tooki (from The Wiggly Opera) CanYouPointYourFingersAndDoTheTwist-Early1998ConcertTitle.jpg|Can You Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist? DiDickiDoDum-ConcertTitle.jpg|Di Dicki Do DUm HotPotato-Early1998ConcertTitle.jpg|Hot Potato WakeUpJeff!-ConcertTitle.jpg|Wake Up Jeff! WavetoWags-ConcertTitle.jpg|Wave to Wags TapWags-ConcertTitle.jpg|Wags and the Wagettes QuackQuack-Early1998ConcertFootage.jpg|quack quack(from spooky monsters)|link=Spooky Monsters/Gallery Nya,Nya,Nya-ConcertTitle.jpg|nya nya nya (from muscleman murry)|link=Muscleman Murray/Gallery BabyBeluga-ConcertTitle.jpg|baby baluga (from funny greg)|link=Funny Greg/Gallery OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword-ConcertTitle.jpg|ooh its captain feathersword (from funny greg) Yummy Yummy (1998) HotPotato-SongTitle.jpg|"Hot Potato" DOROTHY(MyFavoriteDinosaur)-SongTitle.jpg|"D.O.R.O.T.H.Y." (My Favorite Dinosaur)" Pufferbillies-SongTitle.jpg|"Pufferbillies" Henry'sDance-SongTitle.jpg|"Henry's Dance" Walk-SongTitle.jpg|"Walk" JoannieWorksWithOneHammer-SongTitle.jpg|"Joannie Works With One Hammer" TheMonkeyDance-SongTitle.jpg|"The Monkey Dance" File:CrunchyMunchyHoneyCakes-SongTitle.jpg|"Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes" ShakyShaky-SongTitle.jpg|"Shaky Shaky" TeddyBearHug-SongTitle.jpg|"Teddy Bear Hug" HavenuShalomAlechem-SongTitle.jpg|"Havenu Shalom Alechem" IAmADancer-SongTitle.jpg|"I Am A Dancer" NumbersRhumba-SongTitle.jpg|"Numbers Rhumba" FruitSalad-1998SongTitle.jpg|"Fruit Salad" Toot Toot! (1998) LookBothWays-SongTitle.jpg|"Look Both Ways" JohnBradlelum-SongTitle.jpg|"John Bradlelum" Head,Shoulders,KneesandToes-SongTitle.jpg|"Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes" Food,Food,Food(OhHowILoveMyFood)-SongTitle.jpg|"Food, Food, Food (Oh How I Love My Food)" GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!-SongTitle.jpg|"Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy!" WiggleGroove-SongTitle.jpg|"Wiggle Groove" DorothytheDinosaur(TellMeWhoIsThatKnocking?)-SongTitle.jpg|"Dorothy The Dinosaur (Tell Me Who Is That Knocking?" BallaBallaBambina-SongTitle.jpg|"Balla Balla Bambina" IClimbTenStairs-SongTitle.jpg|"I Climb Ten Stairs" MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-SongTitle.jpg|"Move Your Arms Like Henry" SilverBellsThatRingintheNight-SongTitle.jpg|"Silver Bells That Ring in the Night" WagstheDog,HeLikestoTango-SongTitle.jpg|"Wags The Dog, He Likes To Tango" We'reDancingWithWagstheDog-SongTitle.jpg|"We're Dancing With Wags The Dog" OfficerBeaples'Dance-SongTitle.jpg|"Officer Beaples' Dance" ZardoZap-SongTitle.jpg|"Zardo Zap" Let'sHaveaCeili-SongTitle.jpg|"Let's Have A Ceili" TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-SongTitle.jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" (For the episode: "Storytelling") The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video (1999) GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!(WigglePuppets)-SongTitle.jpg|Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! (Wiggle Puppets) WigglemixSongTitle.jpg|Point Your Finger (Wiggle Puppets) WavetoWags(WigglePuppets)-SongTitle.jpg|Wave To Wags (Puppet Version) The Wiggly Big Show (1999) LookBothWays-ConcertTitle.jpg|"Look Both Ways" CanYouPointYourFingersAndDoTheTwist?-ConcertTitle.jpg|"Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?)" Rock-A-ByeYourBear-1998Live.jpg|"Rock-A-Bye Your Bear" TheMonkeyDance-ConcertTitle.jpg|"The Monkey Dance" SilverBellsThatRingInTheNight-ConcertTitle.jpg|"Silver Bells That Ring in the Night" WagstheDog-ConcertTitle.jpg|"Wags the Dog" (not "We're Dancing With Wags the Dog") We'reDancingWithWagstheDog-ConcertTitle.jpg|"We're Dancing With Wags the Dog" (not "Tap Wags") OurBoatIsRockingOnTheSea-ConcertTitle.jpg|"Our Boat Is Rocking on the Sea" CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleepOnHisPirateShip-ConcertTitle.jpg|"Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep On His Pirate Ship" BucketofDew-ConcertTitle.jpg|"Bucket of Dew" RompBompAStomp-1998Live.jpg|"Romp Bomp A Stomp" HotPotato-ConcertTitle.jpg|"Hot Potato" WiggleGroove-ConcertTitle.jpg|"Wiggle Groove" MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-ConcertTitle.jpg|"Move Your Arms Like Henry" GoCaptainFeatherswordAhoy-ConcertTitle.jpg|"Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy!" WigglyMedley-ConcertTitle.jpg|"Wiggly Medley" WigglyChristmasMedley.jpg|"Wiggly Christmas Medley" TheWigglyBigShow-D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavoriteDinosaur).jpg|Deleted Song: "D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Dinosaur)" Toot Toot! (1999) LookBothWays-Rainbowtitle.jpg JohnBradlelum-Rainbowtitle2.jpg Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand-NonCapitializedRainbowtitle.jpg Head,ShouldersKneesandToes-Rainbowtitle.jpg Food,Food,Food(HowILoveMyFood)-Rainbowtitle.jpg GoCaptainFeatherswordAhoy-Rainbowtitle.jpg WiggleGroove-Rainbowtitle.jpg DorothyTheDinosaurTellMeWhoIsThatKnocking-Rainbowtitle.jpg BallaBallaBambina-Rainbowtitle.jpg IClimbTenStairs-Rainbowtitle.jpg MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-Rainbowtitle.jpg SilverBellsThatRingInTheNight-Rainbowtitle.jpg WagsTheDogHeLikestoTango-Rainbowtitle.jpg We'reDancingWithWagsTheDog-Rainbowtitle.jpg OfficerBeaples'Dance-Rainbowtitle.jpg ZardoZap-Rainbowtitle.jpg Let'sHaveACeili-Rainbowtitle.jpg It's A Wiggly Wiggly World (2000) HereComeTheWiggles-SongTitle.JPG|Here Come the Wiggles IntheBigRedCarWeLiketoRide-SongTitle.jpg|In The Big Red Car We Like To Ride ILovetoHaveaDancewithDorothy-SongTitle.jpg|I Love to Have a Dance with Dorothy TabaNaba-SongTitle.jpg|Taba Naba TieMeKangarooDownSport-SongTitle.jpg|Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport SingWithMe-SongTitle.jpg|Sing With Me HeyHeyHeyWe'reAllPirateDancing-SongTitle.jpg|Hey, Hey, Hey, We're All Pirate Dancing AnotherCuppa-SongTitle.jpg|Another Cuppa StarryNight-SongTitle.jpg|Starry Night SixMonthsinaLeakyBoat-SongTitle.jpg|Six Months in a Leaky Boat OneLittleCoyote-SongTitle.jpg|One Little Coyote BlowMeDown-SongTitle.jpg|Blow Me Down Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar-SongTitle.jpg|Let's Go! We're Riding in the Big Red Car MorningtownRide-SongTitle.jpg|Morningtown Ride HaruGaKita-SongTitle.jpg|Haru Ga Kita Hoop-Dee-Doo! It's A Wiggly Party! (2001) WigglyParty-SongTitle.jpg|Wiggly Party Hoop-Dee-Doo-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title LittleChildren-SongTitle.jpg|Little Children MoveLikeAnEmu-SongTitle.jpg|Move Like An Emu LaCucaracha-SongTitle.jpg|La Cucaracha Captain'sMagicButtons-SongTitle.jpg|Captain's Magic Buttons DancetheOobyDoowithDorothytheDinosaur-SongTitle.jpg|Dance the Ooby Dooby (not Dance the Ooby Doo with Dorothy the Dinosaur) Marie'sWedding-SongTitle.jpg|Marie's Wedding ZoologicalGardens-SongTitle.jpg|Zoological Gardens AnthonyinSwimHenrySwim.jpg|Swim Henry Swim FunontheFarm-SongTitle.jpg|Fun on the Farm Caveland-SongTitle.jpg|Caveland RunAroundRunRun-SongTitle.jpg|Run Around Run Run TheWobblyDance-SongTitle.jpg|The Wobbly Dance WiggleHula-SongTitle.jpg|Wiggle Hula Yule Be Wiggling (2001) DoingADance-SongTitle.jpg|Doing a Dance JustCan'tWaitForChristmasDay-SongTitle.jpg|Just Can't Wait For Christmas Day HereComeTheReindeer-SongTitle.jpg|Here Come the Reindeer AndTheWorldIsOneOnAChristmasMorning-SongTitle.jpg|And the World is One on a Christmas Morning Murray'sChristmasSamba-SongTitle.jpg|Murray's Christmas Samba JimmyTheElf-SongTitle.jpg|Jimmy the Elf Curoo,Curoo-SongTitle.jpg|Curoo Curoo (Carol of the Birds) ChristmasAroundtheWorld-SongTitle.jpg|Christmas Around the World WagsLovesToShakeShake-SongTitle.jpg|Wags Loves to Shake Shake AngelsWeHaveHeardOnHigh-SongTitle.jpg|Angels We Have Heard On High ChristmasPolka-SongTitle.jpg|The Christmas Polka DecorateTheTree-SongTitle.jpg|Decorate the Tree AScottishChristmas-SongTitle.jpg|A Scottish Christmas ComeOnEverybody,We'llTapForYou-SongTitle.jpg|Come On Everybody (We'll Tap for You) YuleBeWigglingSongTitle.jpg|Yule Be Wiggling Wiggly Safari (2002) TheCrocodileHunter-SongTitle.jpg|The Crocodile Hunter AustraliaZoo-SongTitle.jpg|Australia Zoo WobblyCambel-SongTitle.jpg|Wobbly Camel CockyWantACracker-SongTitle.jpg|Cocky Want a Cracker ButterfliesFlit-SongTitle.jpg|Butterflies Flit Dorothy,QueenoftheRoses-SongTitle.jpg|Dorothy Queen of the Roses SwimWithMe-SongTitle.jpg|Swim with Me KoalaLaLa-SongTitle.jpg|Koala La La YouMightLikeAPet-SongTitle.jpg|You Might Like A Pet OldManEmu-SongTitle.jpg|Old Man Emu FeedingTime-SongTitle.jpg|Feeding Time DotheOwl-SongTitle.jpg|Do The Owl KookaburraChoir-SongTitle.jpg|Kookaburra Choir Snakes-SongTitle.jpg|Snakes (You Can Look But You Better Not Touch) We'retheCrocodileBand-SongTitle.jpg|We're The Crocodile Band Pop Go The Wiggles (2007) ThisOldMan-SongTitle.jpg|This Old Man, He Played One PopGoestheWeasel-SongTitle.jpg|Pop Goes The Weasel SkipToMyLou-SongTitle.jpg|Skip to My Lou HickoryDickoryDock-SongTitle.jpg|Hickory Dickory Dock EnglishCountryGarden-SongTitle.jpg|English Country Garden RoundtheGardenLikeaTeddyBear-RhymeTitle.jpg|Round The Garden Like a Teddy Bear HereWeGoRoundTheMulberryBush-SongTitle.jpg|Here We Go Round The Mulberry Bush See-SawMargeryDaw-SongTitle.jpg|See Saw, Magery Daw TeddyBear,TeddyBear,TurnAround-SongTitle.jpg|Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear Turn Around MaryHadaLittleLamb-SongTitle.jpg|Mary Had a Little Lamb ThreeLittleKittens-SongTitle.jpg|Three Little Kittens TwoFineGentlemen-SongTitle.jpg|Two Fine Gentlemen HeyDiddleDiddle-SongTitle.jpg|Hey Diddle Diddle TwinkleTwinkleLittleStar-SongTitle.jpg|Twinkle Twinkle, Little Star IncyWincySpider-SongTitle.jpg|Incy Wincy Spider TheGrandOldDukeOfYork-SongTitle.jpg|The Grand Old Duke of York OrangesandLemons-SongTitle.jpg|Oranges and Lemons MissPollyHadADolly-SongTitle.jpg|Miss Polly Had A Dolly JackandJill-SongTitle.jpg|Jack and Jill LavendersBlue-SongTitle.jpg|Lavenders Blue LittleBoPeep-SongTitle.jpg|Little Bo-Peep LondonBridgeIsFallingDown-SongTitle.jpg|London Bridge Is Falling Down DidYouEverSeeALassie?-SongTitle.jpg|Did You Ever See A Lassie? Pat-A-Cake-SongTitle.jpg|Pat-a-Cake DryBones-SongTitle.jpg|Dry Bones Hot Potatoes: The Best of The Wiggles (2010) HotPotato-2010SongTitle.jpg|Hot Potato CanYouPointYourFingersAndDoTheTwist?-SongTitle.jpg|Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) FruitSalad-2010SongTitle.jpg|Fruit Salad RockaByeYourBear-2010SongTitle.jpg|Rock-A-Bye Your Bear TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2010SongTitle.jpg|Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car WakeUpJeff!-SongTitle.jpg|Wake Up Jeff! WigglyParty-2010SongTitle.jpg|Wiggly Party QuackQuack-2010SongTitle.jpg|Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep On His Pirate Ship WiggleBay-2010SongTitle.jpg|Wiggle Bay TheMonkeyDance-2010SongTitle.jpg|The Monkey Dance GetReadytoWiggle-2010SongTitle.jpg|Get Ready To Wiggle GoSantaGo-2010SongTitle.jpg|Go Santa Go Dorothy,WouldYouLiketoDance-SongTitle.jpg|Dorothy (Would You Like To Dance?) OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword-SongTitle.jpg|Ooh It's Captain Feathersword TieMeKangarooDownSport-2010SongTitle.jpg|Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport DressingUp-SongTitle.jpg|Dressing Up MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-2010SongTitle.jpg|Move Your Arms Like Henry Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!-SongTitle.jpg|Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! DotheOwl-2010SongTitle.jpg|Do The Owl TheZeezapSong-SongTitle.jpg|The Zeezap Song PlayYourGuitarwithMurray-SongTitle.jpg|Play Your Guitar With Murray Rockin'Santa-SongTitle.jpg|Rockin' Santa! ToHaveaTeaParty-SongTitle.jpg|To Have A Tea Party HereComeTheChicken-SongTitle.jpg|Here Come The Chicken GettingStrong-SongTitle.jpg|Getting Strong! MurrayHadaTurtle-SongTitle.jpg|Murray Had A Turtle TwinkleTwinkleLittleStar-2010SongTitle.jpg|Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star I'mDorothytheDinosaur-SongTitle.jpg|I'm Dorothy The Dinosaur! YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing-SongTitle.jpg|You Make Me Feel Like Dancing Dr.Knickerbocker-SongTitle.jpg|Dr Knickerbocker TheShimmieShake-SongTitle.jpg|The Shimmie Shake! OverintheMeadow-SongTitle.jpg|Over In The Meadow WagsTheDogIsChasingHisTail-SongTitle.jpg|Wags The Dog Is Chasing His Tail MonkeyMan-SongTitle.jpg|Monkey Man HotPoppin'Popcorn-SongTitle.jpg|Hot Poppin' Popcorn Unused Song Titles ReindeerExpress-SongTitle.jpg|Reindeer Express (From Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas) DancingRide-BallTitle.jpg|Dancing Ride (From Wiggle Time (re-recording) SingaSongofPolly-BallTitle.jpg|Sing A Song Of Polly (From Wiggle Time (re-recording) OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword-OriginalSongTitle.jpg|Ooh It's Captain Feathersword (Sung by Greg Page from Hot Potatoes! The Best of the Wiggles) Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries